fallen angel
by SarahFreakinSarah
Summary: A damaged child, a sickened man. Can one officer change him and the world he lives in or will it all end in horror and despair?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: chapter 1

Often, even on the brightest of days in Down Town Tokyo the skies are grey and placed under a blanket of smog. The streets are unwashed and the buildings are crumbling. People up town only seem to care or notice when someone unwashed finds his or her way up into the "civilized" world. The police don't even care. They only get their hands dirty when it bothers up town and turn their nose in disgust when someone dares to utter a cry for help. Everyone knows to avoid the cops because, depending on his or her mood, he or she will either beat you to a pulp or make you their slave. While the days seem impossible, at least they end. The nights are another story all together.

Periodic screams from the un-careful and unmentionable moans from the lonely. Men wearing large coats meeting the weak were the street lights don't reach and others hiding in alleys, waiting for the unlucky. People down here know that you only go out, when it's dark, at your own risk and to ignore the new comers who are unaware and there for anyone to snatch up.

The day is cold and damp, with the promise of rain on the horizon. The streets are empty of cars but streaming with the unkempt workers of down town Tokyo. In the middle of it all stands a run down, dull looking building were a young man by the name of Yuugi Motou, only 16 years of age, other squatters and rats take shelter from the violence and debris that surrounds them. The building smells like old, motionless waters and might as well be with all the bugs and insects that inhabit it as well. The young and the old live together, fighting each other for what they own, never trusting anyone any father that he or she can throw them. Friends don't exist, only non-enemies.

Yuugi wakes in the middle of his nest of rags and merchandise, a hobo's paradise. He has the brains of a genius and the street smarts of the mafia. To his workers he's called the King of Games and they know not to mess with him unless they are completely positive that they'll beat him because he'll destroy them within a blink of an eye.

He started his climb to the top at age 12, parents dead and nobody caring enough to see if he was alive or dead.

Yuugi started out in the dark and clueless. The first alley he passed was the last one he saw that night. Hands grabbed him and, without warning, owned him. He started out broken and the slave to the gang called The Tormentors. The men didn't care about him and often left him scared and bloody after a few good bangs. After Yuugi was able to rap his head around the situation he soon saw the leader for what he was. A good for nothing, opportunistic brunette, by the name of Honda, who didn't care if his fellow members lived or died. One day, after a hard fuck, Honda fell asleep and Yuugi, taking out a metal object he had secreted away, bludgeoned him to an unrecognizable mess of meat, blood, and bones.

Yuugi emediately grabbed the gun he knew the former gang leader had stashed away and within seconds the sub leaders burst in wide eyed and yelling. Yuugi was able to get them to submit to him after a few rounds were fired into one a little too upset about the death of his leader and he soon became the leader of The Tormentors.

No, he didn't trust the others and, yes, he expected that any one of them would try to take his place if he wasn't careful. He barred himself away as he slept and stayed vigilant while he was awake. He did what was needed to be done and the others soon found themselves in better shape than they had ever been with Honda. It took some time but the members found that they respected their new leader and knew that they didn't want to get in his away because he would sooner end their life than ignore their problematic actions. As the years slowly passed by, Yuugi increased his hold of down town Tokyo and his fame spread so fast that no one dared to look him in the eye without permission. The beginning was rough but the outcome was worth it.

As the sun slowly rises above the buildings of down town Yuugi gets ready for another day in the underground.


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes onto the grey world I inhabit. The flies are buzzing and I hear a mouse scuffling across the floor. The boys are still sleeping in their "beds" and the look outs are talking amongst one another. I stretch to get the kinds out and hear a few pops as my wresting limbs awaken as well as I check to make sure that my gun is still in my position, which it is, '_good'._

I stand and walk over to my second in command who's looking out of one of the dingy windows onto the awakening streets. He glances back and me and bows his head slightly, respectfully.

"Anything of interest?" I ask him.

"Not much sir, it's pretty quiet."

"Have we heard anything about anyone?"

He grimaces, "No...it has me worried."

"Now Katsuya," I grin softly "haven't you ever heard the saying, no news is good news?"

"Ya ya," he grins and shakes it off, "I know, I just don't like what's happened." I nod in understanding and agreement as I study the world outside the window as well.

A few nights earlier a swat team had raided the Slither territory, killed over half the lackeys, imprisoned the rest, and put the leader on death row. Although the group was smaller than the Tormentors it was still shocking to find that one swat team could over power one of the tops in one night.

About an hour later the rest of my people wake up and begin the day. Shooing away hookers, snagging a bit of food from the local stores that are under our protection, and then walking out to take care of their tasks. Now, this group of people is a large one so there are a lot of jobs for them to do. I always take care to leave a reasonable number of them at base to watch for enemy gangs and people who think they're smart enough to steal from us without getting caught, I like those kinds of people the best. 'They scream the loudest as my knives slide through their flesh, like butter,' I smile. 'I hope someone tries today, I'm bored.'

Then there are the collectors. We cover a lot of down town and so do a lot of outsiders. Most people aren't part of the top 3 and so, are easy money. If they don't pay for protection that's fine with me. I just have them messed with a little, and if that doesn't work, then I start taking their parents or children. Whichever they have, I'm not picky.

After that, there comes the Daddies. I make sure that they treat their girls nice enough two keep them looking right and make sure that none of them start acting out on any of the girls when he's drunk, or something like that. I want my people to be treated right and won't take kindly to hearing that any of them are being messed with without a reasonable cause. 'I'm a decent man.'

Then the dealers. I don't take any myself but I've found that there's a pretty good business opportunity in that area. The crack heads get their fix and my group gets a couple big ones. The money here is what get us all our deadly, fun toys. 'As I hinted before, I like my knives. they create such a beautiful color on the skin and cause people to make the most thrilling noises.'

The rest of the group do a couple different odd jobs here and there but the only people I really pay attention to are my heads. Katsuya's my second and takes care of the small things that occur in the family. He does a pretty good job and only disturbs me when something's serious.

Next are my eyes and ears. Anzu takes to the streets, wearing one of the 'girls' outfits, and keeps an eye out for any police that may be sniffing around. Sugoroku, the oldest of the group, sits near the Dragons in a ratty, moth eaten cloak and plays the part of the old blind guy as he keeps an eye out for any possible trouble that might arise. The last few people are a couple of nut cases but they get their jobs done. Bakura's in charge of the collectors and keeps watches over base with the rest of the home bound. Lastly, Malik keeps an eye on our supply, whether it be food, toys, cash, or whatever we have hanging around. He also takes charge of the lackeys whenever one of the two other tops want a brawl. I like the way he can lash out at people and admire his fighting whenever someone rubs him the wrong way, but I have Katsuya keep an eye on him just in case.

After the day starts and the family goes out to work the day I call the leaders in for a discussion on the recent threat.


End file.
